


Golden hate

by OceanTitan



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Arthas enjoys it too much, Arthas's dirty mouth, Basically Arthas fucks Kael, Enemies With Benefits, Hate Sex, Kael needs a break, M/M, Pre-Warcraft III, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTitan/pseuds/OceanTitan
Summary: Arthas and Kael'thas develop an enemies with benefits relationship. After many days separated they finally lay with each other again.





	Golden hate

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took a while. Sorry if the characters will act a bit ooc, I tried my best. Since this happens before the events of Warcraft 3 I described Kael'thas as still a high elf with his original blue eyes. I hope this one will be enjoyable!  
My tumblr: oceantitanwriting.tumblr.com

It was a melancholic, cloudy and cold day in the city of Dalaran. The weather made most of the mage capitals’s citizens stay inside. Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider did the same as he was sitting by the window inspecting the outside world with a blant expression on his face. After many hours of studying and practicing magic the young elven prince felt the irresistible need to take a break from it and do anything else that does not result in making him fall asleep from boredom so that’s why he instead started to stare out of his window below the huge training ground where soldiers completed their physical training daily. As minutes passed, soon the person he was waiting for arrived to the field.

Prince Arthas Menethil from the Kingdom of Lordaeron has stepped into the training ground ready to start his daily practice. The human prince was working hard to become a paladin: a knight of the Light who brings justice and fights the darkness, his body needed to be strong and hard like the finest armor and his mind shall always know the right decision, in order to fit to all these criterias, he give everything he is capable of.

Kael smirked to himself and bit his lip heatedly looking down on the human man below him. When Arthas arrived to the center of the ground he turned around and looked up to exactly where he knew Kael’s room was noticing the elven prince he imitated the other’s expression and smirked at him before turning back so his back was facing the elf and started his physical training.  
The relationship between the two princes were…incomprehensible to others or it would be if other have known about it, but it was a strictly secret agreement among the two youngs. The two young princes arrived to Dalaran at the same time (around 3 weeks ago) for the same purpose of studying. 2 weeks ago the two princes after 1 weeks of angry stares and insults finally decided to act on their mutual hatred (which’s source was their affection towards the young mage, Lady Jaina Proudmoore and their rivalry for her love) and got into a fierce fight which in the end resulted in something entirely different than it was originally meant to be...it turned into a violent but passionate sex in Kael’s bed. How the fire of detestation turned into lust was unknown for the both of them but what mattered the most that it entirely satisfied both of them. After their „intimate fight in bed” they realized that if was that one thing that they both wanted from each other. Not love, not affection just the pure feeling of blood heating sex.

As Kael watched Arthas’s practice he recalled the nights they have spent together so far.He inspected thoroughly the human prince’s movements: the way his sleeveless tight shirt hugged his wet body, the movement of his muscular, strong arms, the fire in his eyes. He could not help but remember those strong hands grabbing the back of his thighs while he was being fucked rough by the young paladin. Just the sheer thought of it was enough to make Kael aroused but he had to wait until the night to get what he wanted. Today was again a night when they will lay together. It has been 3 days since the last time they had sex. Both princes were busy with training and studying it was rare nowadays when they found peaceful nights without any form of disturbance. However this time in the morning they both learned that their day will be much more mild than the others so after a quick exchange of whispers they knew the time has finally come again. After so many times of intense fucking during the eventide the elven prince realized that he did not simply want Arthas anymore: he was lusting after the human man, wanting every inch of him and at this point he was sure Arthas felt the same way. Strange feelings when in truth Arthas was an incredibly abominable man: he was selfish, cocky, violent and manipulated everyone with his iron will. Despite all these negative attributions, Kael could not deny the fact that he was insanely attractive. His young but already manly, handsome face and strong, well-built body of a knight. It was enough to chain the young mage to him. 

*****

The nightfall was cold but silent, all the clouds that showed the signs of rain has disappeared entirely leaving the night sky clear with only stars decorating it.

Indeed a lovely night. Kael thought to himself as he was peacefully laying on one of his elbows on his bed looking out of the window, gently tapping his fingers on his bed sheet. He was dressed only in one of his simple red, sleeveless mage robes. Why bother to wear anything else? Arthas will remove it anyways or simply tear it down from him, it happened a time when the blonde human decided he will not bother to unbutton the whole clothing from the top all the way to the down, but simply shred it with this yet again showing his violent nature. (Not like the high elf minded, he had plenty of other robes and he found the action extremely arousing). Before he could sink deeper into his thoughts his door suddenly swung open and his waited guest stepped into the room closing and locking the door behind him with a loud click. Kael’thas pressed down on one of his palms to push himself into a half sitting position.

Arthas stood in front of him in his full glory only fully dressed down the waist but bare chested. Of course he did not bother to throw any kind of shirt on, he did not care who saw him and what people thought of him also their rooms were not so far away from each other, none saw him while he took this short distance.

„Hello, beautiful.” – Started the human prince and smirked down to Kael as he slowly walked further inside the room.

„At last. You are late again.” – Answered the high elf as he lightly ran his other hand through his waist long golden hair which was as clear and vivid as the light of the sun. „ I expected you to learn to arrive in time by now.”

Arthas chuckled and stood in front of him. „Hmm, like you are in any position to order me as you will, mage.” Even in a position like this they could not stop with the teasing. 

The high elven prince stood up to face the other and wrapped his hands around the human’s neck while whispering: „Let us continue this after you fucked me, yes? It has been too long.”

Arthas smiled and leaned closer, snaking his hands down the mage’s waist. „Fucking whore.” - came the simple answer from the human.

The kiss started slowly but quickly turned into violent and hungry. The air heated between them as they battled for dominance and their tongue danced around each other. They both started to grind into each other’s bodies feeling their arousals, Kael’thas was shorter than Arthas (by not much, only half a head shorter) so he had to tilt his head upwards to reach the other properly, he tangled his long fingers int he human’s blonde hair, occasionally running it down his neck and bare chest feeling the pull out his upper body’s hard muscles. Arthas in return put his hands from the mage’s waist to his hip and slid them further down to grab his ass with one hand and the back of his thigh with the other. Kael moaned to the touch and pushed his hips backwards and raised the leg which Arthas’s hand was grabbing to lazily warp it around the human’s waist, grinding into him slowly imitating what he wants.

The human prince broke them apart withdrawing his hands and dropping the other’s leg and the high elf prince answered with a painful whimper, missing the electrifying feeling of the other’s body against him. Arthas turned around and walked towards the single elegant red and gold armchair decorating the room and sat down onto it, slipping down a bit from the chair and spread his legs slightly while unbuckling his belt and the binding of his trousers.

„Come on whore, sit where you belong.” – He told the mage with a satisfied smile on his face and he suggestively tapped his lap.

Kael’thas slightly blushed and made an annoyed face to the other’s comment but he did not resist. He walked towards the human and sat down his lap, spreading his legs wide so the inside of his knees were brushing against the paladin’s hips and placed his hands on the human’s muscular chest yet again grinding down slowly and seductively. Arthas responded with a loud sigh and immediately grabbed into the elf’s rear again gripping it hard making sure it will leave a mark through the lean fabric of the robe. He leaned close and started to plant wet kisses on the mage’s neck, collarbone sucking on the skin to mark the other, Kael moaned weakly as an answer.

The paladin groaned and leaned close to his partner’s ear to whisper into it: „Why are you still wearing this?” – he asked and was visible irritated, slightly pulling on the mage’s clothing.

Kael’thas whimpered lowly as the other started to lick and bite down his sensitive earlobe. „Oh, like you would not just simply remove is yourself like always.” – he answered. „Do your job.” – as he finished he moaned again.

„Of course.” – and with that Arthas grabbed into left side of the robe and tore it through the sewing, ruining the fabric easily and did the same with the other side and with the upper part of the robe. He repeated the action until he was satisfied with the sight of the high elf prince’s now naked body. The elf’s skin was like untouched porcelain: beautiful and pale, almost shining from pureness. He had lean muscles and a slim, feminine body with a thin waist, long sun gold hair and shining blue orbs as his eyes. The elf’s whole appearance was enough to seduce anyone. The paladin started to massage his partner’s bare thighs while continuing to suck and lick on his skin.

„D-damn you…you violent asshole. I did not mean to ruin it!” – Kael could barely answer between his moans, the pleasure the other man was giving was dreamlike, and he was not even being fucked yet. He felt Arthas’s had arousal under himself and wished if they could already get to the better part of their game.

Like if he could read his thoughts, Arthas withdrew his mouth and one of his hands to fiercely shove his fingers into the elf’s mouth. „Go on use your mouth for something more useful than talking.”  
Kael’thas looked at him with a deadly glare before grabbed the other’s wrist then started to suck and lick the other man’s offered fingers, carefully making sure he coated every digit of them.

Arthas watched it satisfied while continuing to caress the other prince’s thigh. „Good slut, I hope you are imagining my cock in your mouth that is why you do it so well every time.” – he teased again with a smirk. Kael looked at him and moaned around his fingers, making an angry face. The paladin withdrew them as they were wet enough and lowered his soaked fingers to push them inside the mage’s tight hole receiving a loud moan as an answer. The human prince stretched and finger fucked the other until the elf was loose enough. He then removed what was left of his own clothing and lined his hard length against the other’s entrance, pushing into the elf violently, Kael groaned loud and bit his lip to the feeling of being penetrated. It burnt and was painful but managed to find the pleasure in this torment. He helped the other by slowly sinking deeper until the paladin’s cock was fully inside him.

Arthas leaned backwards and withdrew his hands satisfyingly resting them on the arms of the chair. „My work is done. Your turn princess, do yours and ride me.” – the human prince said.

Kael’thas to this slightly growled and bared his fangs at the paladin, biting into the other’s chest with his sharp nails tearing the skin and drawing small drops of blood to which the human slightly hissed but answered with a smirk. Kael slowly started to roll his hips and pushing himself up and down on the other’s length, pleasuring both of them. His own arousal was throbbing hard against his stomach and already leaked from precum, dripping down onto the other man’s lap and flowing down his own thighs. He gradually increased his pace, moaning louder and louder to the pleasure he was receiving while continuing to hold onto Arthas’s chest with his fingers, feeling the movements of the other’s muscles and felt his fastening breathing. He smiled to himself because he knew, he made Arthas a bit vulnerable like this even though the other did not admit it. He was getting close to his climax as the other’s cock continued to hit his prostate with each thrust, making the elf cry out in bliss.

Arthas watched as the mage rode him, rolling his hips down his cock, moaning and writhing like a luxurious slut while his precum flew down his thighs: he was satisfied with his partner, he made an amusing job riding him and the paladin started to feel himself getting closer to his orgasm too but he wanted something more, he did not want to finish it like this.  
With a sudden movement the lordaeronian prince grabbed the elf by his shoulders and shoved him backwards so hard that his lean body fell into the hard tile floor with a loud thump, making Kael groan out loud.

„Y-You bastard, what is your problem? What was that good for?!” – the mage answered with a pained face since the floor hit his back hard. He pushed himself up a bit so he was laying on the floor on his back resting his weight on his elbows.

Arthas jumped from the chair and walked to the other, kneeling down in front of him. „Shut your mouth, elf.” He grabbed into one of the mage’s thigh and lifted it high while pinned the other down this way gaining perfect access. „ I am going to finish you on the floor.”

Before Kael’thas could answer he felt Arthas penetrate him once more to which he threw his head back and moaned out loud. He would lie if he would say that he did not enjoy Arthas’s violent treatment. All his life everyone treated him like a rare treasure, protecting him even from the summer breeze making sure no harm would get him. However, Arthas was the complete opposite: no sign of tenderness or protectiveness. Maybe this was the reason Kael enjoyed it so much because he never experienced dealing like this before. He always wondered how it would feel to be treated like an ordinary person and not like some high born royalty. In the end it looks like the person who would give him what he longed for arrived in the form of Prince Arthas Menethil, the last person Kael’thas thought of.

Arthas’s movements were fast and murderous, he fucked Kael like a lunatic beast, still holding and pinning the mage’s thighs holding into them so hard that visible red marks started to appear on the skin while he growled loud in pleasure. Kael cold not synch his breathing with his moans anymore, the new position and pace arrived way too sudden, all he could do was hold into his dear life, digging into the floor with his nails. The hard and cold tile surface started to brush hard against his back skin as he was fucked and was sure it would start to bleed at several places anytime. The intense pain radiating from his whole body was grievous but it felt blissful at the same time he felt each thrust hit his prostate which sent waves of pleasure into his length: he was close. It was humiliating to admit, but Arthas exactly knew what he was doing and was so good at it.

„I see you enjoy this.” – came the teasing comment from Arthas. „Light, you should see yourself, the role „lustful whore” would suit you more than the prince one.” – he laughed a bit at the end of his sentence then growled while continued his job. His body swam in sweat from the hard physical activity and he started to feel the familiar hard knot in his guts as he thrusted fast into his partner: he will come anytime now.

Kael groaned loud to his words. „D-damn you to hell…A-Arthas!” – were the last words he pushed out of himself when abrupt waves of pleasure flowed through his whole body: he was reaching his limit. He arched his back and threw his head backwards as he came, writhing and moaning on the cold floor still holding onto it with his nails. He was feeling the hot liquid coating his stomach and flowing down his groin slightly reaching the inside of this thighs. It did not take much time for Arthas neither to reach his climax. The paladin growled as he pumped his hot fluid into the mage, making sure he marked him from the inside properly. After finishing completely he pulled out his now weakened length leaving a trail of semen on the inside of the elf’s thigh. He stood up and inspected the other with a satisfied smile. 

When it was over Kael let go of the floor with his hands and laid them next to his head, he breathed hastily, trying to get himself together while his body throbbed with burning pain. He slowly sat up still panting as looked up at the grinning paladin.

„Next time…warn me before you do something brainless, bastard…” – he said angrily.

„But you enjoyed it, did not you?” – Arthas asked back.

Kael did not answer to that, he blushed and looked away. He was way too tired to argue with the other especially when in fact, the human prince was right. He did.


End file.
